


Objednávka

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Coffee AU pro Helsl k narozeninám. JohnLock, fluff a káva.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pozn. autora: Helsl má narozeniny, my máme přáni jediný, čtvrtou sérii, čtvrtou sérii, hlavně tu sérii.
> 
> Další pozn. autora: Ne, nehrabe mi. Nebo aspoň ne víc, než obvykle...
> 
> A ještě jedna poznámka autora: Omlouvám se za překlepy a pravopis, kontrolovala jsem to jenom já, takže to je stejný, jako kdyby to nekontroloval nikdo. Sorry...

Byl to jeden z těch dnů, kdy byl Mike vážně rád, že je v práci. A ne, není to kvůli tomu, že by dnes do kavárny přišla Michelle a on si s ní mohl povídat místo toho, aby obsluhoval hosty. Ne, jde o to, jak je venku. Protože to počasí je hnus. Venku prší, do toho fouká, takže deštníky moc nepomáhají a je tam to odporné sychravo, které vám zaleze pod kůži a pod nehty a vy si nepřejete nic jiného, než se co nejrychleji dostat do tepla a zůstat tam.

Mike naštěstí patří k oněm šťastlivcům, kteří jsou v suchu. Doslova. Je v kavárně, kde se topí, navíc kávovar, používá-li se často, hřeje víc jak kamna, takže zima mu vážně není. A do toho mu voní různé dobroty, které vzadu vyrábí John a občas může prohodit milé slovo se zákaznicemi z nedaleké fakulty. Hold je na tom dobře, no.

Denní směna probíhá jako obvykle, což znamená že po ranním chaosu, kdy Mike nevěděl, kam dřív skočit a John musel na hodinku opustit svou skrýš u pece a pomoct s obsluhováním, nastalo poklidnější a pozvolnější dopoledne, kdy se nic moc nedělo a kdy se Mike připravuje na polední špičku a svižnější odpoledne.

Bylo to právě před poobědovým shonem, když se stalo něco, kvůli čemu Mike a ani John na tento den jen tak nezapomenou. Pokud vůbec kdy.

Do kavárny dorazil další host. Dlouhán o chlup mladší a kus vyšší než Mike s Johnem, po nos zabalený do dlouhého kabátu a šály. Mike jen ví, že jméno toho chlapa je Sherlock, že je to nějaký soukromý detektiv či co a že má permanentně špatnou náladu. A ještě jedna důležitá informace. John je do tohodle exota celý paf, i když nikdo netuší proč.

„Kafe." štěkne Sherlock na Mikea. „S sebou."

Jak jsme zmiňovali tu špatnou náladu, tak dneska je to ještě horší než obvykle.

„Prodloužené espresso bez mléka, dva cukry." odrecituje mu Mike s klidem jeho obvyklou objednávku, než ji začne připravovat. „Budete chtít i něco k zakousnutí?" zeptá se spíš ze zdvořilosti a povinnosti, než že by doopravdy čekal, kladnou odpověď. Jen velice, velice zřídka si tenhle Sherlock dá něco k jídlu.

Ovšem dnes překvapil.

„Něco sladkého." odpoví mu stejně ostře, jako mluvil před chvilkou. „To nejlepší a nejsladší, co tu máte. Zabalit."

„Jistě." prohodí Mike a jen horko těžko se brání protočení očí.

Vážně, co se Johnovi na tomhle idiotovi líbí, to fakt nechápe. A ptát se nemíní. Sarah to jednou udělala a dostala nakonečnou přednášku na dané téma. John je i přes svou oblíbenost občas na ránu.

Počkat.

John!

Mike postaví na pult připravenou kávu, než se se spokojeným úsměvem a prohlášením, že jde pro zbytek objednávky, obrátí na patě a vyrazí do zadních a pro veřejnost nepřístupných částí kavárny.

„Johne!" křikne Mike na kolegu, sotva vrazí do dveří.

Jeho příchod a nejspíše i samotný způsob příchodu byl opravdu nečekaný, protože vyústil v to, že kolem začala lítat hladká mouka.

„Miku!" zařve John po svém kamarádovi a kolegovi. „Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš?!"

„Sorry, Johne." chechtá se Mike, ale jediný vzteklý pohled z půlky pomoučeného pekaře ho zase zklidní. Relativně.

„Ne, vážně. Sorry, tohle jsem nechtěl." povídá Mike zkrotle. „Ale musíš jít dopředu."

„Co? Ale ještě je brzo." zarazí se John a pro jistotu se koukne na hodiny nad dveřmi, aby si to potvrdil. Na polední nebo spíš popolední ruch je vážně ještě brzo.

„Nejde o práci. Někdo s tebou chce mluvit."

„Harry přijela?" zarazí se John s úplně šokovaným výrazem.

„Ne, ty pitomče. Jde o zákazníka a tvoje pečení, tak nahoď milý výraz a pojď už. Nemůžu nechat pult tak dlouho bez dozoru." povídá Mike netrpělivě. A pak pro jistotu chytne John za moukou nepoprášený loket a táhne ho za sebou na prodejnu.

Tam už netrpělivý Sherlock začíná uvažovat, že uteče bez placení a bez celé objednávky, protože na tohle zdržování vážně nemá čas ani náladu. Naštěstí ho ale Mike ještě stihnul. Odtáhl Johna kolem pult pracovní zástěrou a vší tou moukou ho postavil před Sherlocka.

Otázka, který z těch dvou je Mikovým chováním překvapený víc.

„Tady je vaše objednávka, pane." řekne Mike směrem k Sherlockovi a gestem ruky ukáže na Johna. „To nejlepší a nejsladší, co tu máme. Omlouvám se jen, že není zabalený, nestihl jsem se dostat do jeho skříňky." povídá Mike s rádoby vážným výrazem, než odpluje kamsi pryč za dalšími zákazníky.

Sherlock a John na sebe jen mlčky hledí, oba s trochu červenějšími tvářemi, než je pro ně obvyklé.

„Vy jste si objednal mě?" promluví nakonec John. „Protože to má menší problém. Směna mi končí až v pět a do té doby nesmím odejít." řekne s nadšeným úsměvem a nejistým přešlápnutím.

Sherlock jen zrudne ještě víc a podívá se stranou. Něco i říká, ale protože to bylo hodně potichu a protože mluvil hlavně do šály, nebylo mu rozumět ani slovo.

Znovu je mezi nimi chvíle ticha, kterou opět přeruší John.

„Myslíte, že by bylo možné, abychom se sešli potom? Myslím po tom, co mi skončí směna." zeptá se s nadějí.

„To bychom mohli. Chci svou objednávku, nenechám se tady podvést nějakým rádoby baristou." řekne Sherlock s rádoby nezájmem, ale jeho růžové tváře tvrdí trochu něco jiného.

„Nebojte, pane, vše bude k vaší spokojenosti." usmívá se John jako sluníčko.

„Sherlocku."

„Cože?"

„Jmenuji se Sherlock. Není důvod mi říkat pane." objasní dlouhán.

„V tom případě, já jsem John." představí se pekař. „Takže večer? Po páté tady?"

„Po páté tady." potvrdí Sherlock, než se otočí na patě a vyrazí pryč.

Ani on, ani nadšeně se culící John si nevšimli toho, že na pultu nechal svou kávu.


End file.
